The demand for electrical power continues to grow world-wide. At the same time, aging transmission and distribution systems remain subject to occasional failures. Massive failures covering wide geographical areas and affecting millions of people have occurred, even in the United States, which has historically enjoyed a relatively reliable electrical power system. Problems with the capacity and reliability of the public power grid have driven the development of distributed energy resources (DER), small independent power generation systems which may be owned by, and located near, consumers of electrical power. DERs include a wide range of technologies, such as internal combustion engines, gas turbines, micro-turbines, photovoltaic cells, fuel cells, wind-power, storage systems, etc.
DERs can provide reliable power in critical applications as a backup to the primary electrical supply. For example, an interruption of power to a hospital can have life-threatening consequences. Similarly, when power to a factory is interrupted, productivity is lost, materials in process are wasted, and other costs are incurred in association with restarting the production line. Additionally, power from a DER can be provided to the main power grid to reduce energy price peaks by arbitraging energy price differentials. Geographically distributed sources of power, such as wind, solar, or hydroelectric power, may be too limited or intermittent to be used as the basis for a centralized power plant. However, these types of power sources can supplement or replace conventional power sources when the main power grid is available and can provide a backup when the main power grid is unavailable to increase energy efficiency and to reduce pollution and greenhouse gas emissions through the use of combined heat and power DER systems. DERs also can be used to meet load growth requirements and to enhance the robustness of the transmission system with a minimal addition of new lines.
Generally speaking, DERs can include two broad categories of electrical power sources: Direct current (DC) sources, such as fuel cells, solar cells, and batteries; and high-frequency analog current (AC) sources, such as micro-turbines and wind turbines. Both types of sources are typically used to provide an intermediate DC voltage, that may be produced directly by DC sources, and produced indirectly from AC sources, for example by rectification. In both types of sources, the intermediate DC voltage is subsequently converted to AC voltage or current at the required frequency, amplitude, and phase angle for use. In most cases, the conversion from the intermediate DC voltage to the usable AC voltage is performed by a voltage inverter that can rapidly control the magnitude and phase of its output voltage.
DERs may be designed to operate in one of two modes: (1) “isolation” or “island” mode, wherein the DER is isolated from the main grid, and (2) normal “grid” mode, wherein the DER is connected to the main grid to either import power from or export power to the main grid. Smooth and efficient transition between the two modes is a necessity to effectively integrate DERs into the distribution system without harming the integrity of the remaining system. A centralized electrical power utility is in a position to monitor and coordinate the production and distribution of power from multiple generators. In contrast, DERs may include independent producers of power who have limited awareness or communication with each other. Even if the independent producers of power are able to communicate with each other, there may not be an effective way to ensure that they cooperate. As a result, to realize the potential of integrating DERs into the distribution system, the integration should not depend on complex, centralized command and control systems. Thus, for effective integration of DERs into the distribution system, a method and a system capable of responding to events in a distribution system using only local information is needed.
Effective integration of DERs into the distribution system also benefits from fast acting energy sources, such as storage, which provide the energy required by the loads until slower sources ramp-up their energy output when a DER isolates from the distribution system. Storage sources also allow the exploitation of energy price differentials by charging of the DER when power costs are low (i.e. at night) and discharging of the DER when power costs are high (i.e. during peak loads). Additionally, storage within an intermittent renewable such as a wind and/or a solar system can discharge when the renewable energy is low (no wind or sun) and charge when there is excess renewable energy (high wind at 2 a.m.). Both storage and generation can be clustered with each other to take advantage of the beneficial characteristics of both storage and generation. For example, storage being inverter based can have a faster response to load demands than a generator. The storage can respond in a few electrical cycles while a traditional generator may take tens of cycles. On the other hand, generator cost generally is much less than energy storage based on a dollars/megawatt-hour comparison. Thus, what is further needed is a method and a system capable of effective utilization of power generation and storage resources within a DER system.